The present invention relates to a torque transmission system of the type which utilizes driving and driven pulley units and an endless V-belt to transmit the torque of a shaft to another shaft. The transmission system of the present invention can be used, for example, to transmit the torque of an automotive engine to an auxiliary rotary equipment or device, such as air pump, water pump, fan, compressor, alternator, etc.